


Wait

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things that Cas can't do, and one thing that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

When Cas plays human, he often gets it wrong.

He's not great at interrogation unless by great you mean talking to cats or roughing up the wrong guy.

He can't shoulder barge his way through doors.

He cannot top up a slurpy machine, nor should he be left alone with cooking implements.

Under no circumstances should he be allowed to order without supervision in bars unless sickly sweet cocktails are what you're after.

What Cas can do that no one else can, is get through to Dean when all his defences are up.

When a hunt goes wrong or a drive's been too long, a word has been said in a tone that's got Dean's back up and the shutters down, Cas stands perfectly still.

He waits until Dean has finished slamming doors, stamping paths through hallways or into carpets, and clenched and unclenched his fists enough times for there to be crescent marks in his palms from his fingernails.

When Dean comes to a stop, his shoulders hunched defensively, Cas walks up to stand directly in front of him, and waits.

Dean's face screams _angry_ and _fuck off_ and _not now_. Cas never listens. He just waits.

He waits until there is the tiniest of drop in Dean's shoulders, and then takes one step forward, completely into Dean's personal space.

And then he waits.

He waits for Dean to sigh deep, and long, taking this as a signal for Cas to raise his hands to Dean's hips and hold them there softly.

Cas leans in, and up, angling his face so that his lips brush just above the neckline of whatever Dean is wearing. He places one soft kiss there, nuzzling and then resting his head against the solidness of Dean's chest.

He waits as Dean breaths out again, softer this time, hands flicking up to loop around Cas' lower back and wrap him up tightly. Cas moves his own arms then, snaking his hands up over Dean's chest to grip his fingers behind his head.

He waits as Dean's head drops onto his shoulder, and Dean breathes him in.

Waits for the inevitable squeeze and the nudging of Dean's nose along his neck and under his jaw so that he tilts his head back up to look at him.

He waits until Dean smiles tiredly and mumbles, “Hey, Cas,” and then he smiles back, leaning into a kiss.

Cas might get a lot of human things wrong, but this one thing? He gets it right, every single time.

Because Dean was worth the wait.

 


End file.
